What happened during the war
by Ralyssa
Summary: This story is about happend to Ginny and Harry during the war it has extreme angst. He is abused by his uncle and how he recovers. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I KNOW YOU ARE OING TO LOVE IT!
1. Chapter 1 HORRIBLE SUMMER

Hi People!! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! I hope you all like it!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
Look it's like this. It's Harry sixth year at Hogwarts and he has been severely abused by his uncle what will happen to him now. And it's up to us to help him.  
  
Yup you heard WE will help him. At the end of every chapter there is going to be suggestions and the suggestion that get's the most votes will be the one that is going to be put on the next chapter. I hope you like the beginning .  
  
It was the summer of Harry's fifth year. He was going to his sixth year and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He was now a very strong young man from Quidditch and had quick reflexes. Unfortunately to quick. When his uncle tried to get him his reflexes kicked in and he dodged him. With made his uncle very angry and made him punish him.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" yelled Vermon.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't do that on purpose" apologized Harry.  
  
Little did he know he was being watched by no one other then Rita Skeeter. She took a picture of Harry apologizing to his uncle. She had gotten a letter from Fudge the prime minister telling her to follow Harry around and take pictures of him and give it to the Daily Prophet.  
  
His uncle gave him a slap as soon as he was inside the house. "Go to your room boy!! I will deal with you later!" said Vermon as he gave him another kick witch Rita did not miss.  
  
Harry went to his room with a sour leg from his uncle's fat legs. "God something changed while I was at Hogwarts he always yelled at me and things like that but he never became violent before" said The Boy who lived more to the walls then him self. As soon as he put his beg downs his uncle yelled for him.  
  
"Freak get down here now we have a few things to discuss!!!!" yelled uncle Vermon and he sounded quite angry.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vermon?" said Harry as he came down the stairs and into the living room. He looked at his uncle and was surprised to how red he was. "Uncle Vermon have I done something wrong?"  
  
"You still there ask? How they're you tell your lot what happens here in this house it is none of anybody's business and you go and tell.. tell.. them!! Well now boy you are in for it!!" with that said Vermon went up to him grabbed one of Dudley's Baseball bats and started beating Harry. Harry didn't know what to do he just kept taking the pain. 'He wants to see me cry' he thought. 'Well he is not going to'. And he took the pain with out letting a single tear drop until he was out cold.  
  
Vermon saw this and sighed. "I guess his learned now. Dudley take him to his room and drop him there we are going to have visitors and I don't want them to see this good for nothing scum lying here in our dinning room. Dudley took Harry to his room. And shoved him there. He hit his head on the table when Dudley shoved him carelessly and fell on the floor while the blood flowed through his hands.  
  
The next day...  
  
Harry woke and had a blinding headache. He put his hands on his face and felt the liquid on his hands and now on his face. He looked into his mirror and could barely see even with his glasses on. He went to the bathroom and cleaned him self, when he was about to lay down on his bed when Petunia called him.  
  
"Harry come down now and make breakfast!!"  
  
"I'm coming Aunt Petunia" responded Harry and went down to make breakfast but he found that walking down stairs was a task in it's self since he had lost to much blood and could barely walk with out holding on to something.  
  
He was making breakfast when he suddenly felt something cut him in the back when he turned around his uncle was cutting him with a knife.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy?!" yelled Vermon not for the first time.  
  
"I-I'm making breakfast just like you told me!!" yelled Harry getting very angry.  
  
"I never said I wanted sausages!!" yelled Vermon.  
  
"You don't have t-to cut me just say you don't want them. I'll make something else!" yelled Harry back.  
  
"Don't you there yell at me!" said his uncle while he gave him a slap across the face and began another fit of hitting him. The boy who lived was nearly dead when his uncle picked him up and threw him in his room. "That will teach him not to yell at him again. We give him a home to live and food to eat and this is how he treats us" said Vermon and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
This continued on for a week. When the aurors would come over to see how he was doing Vermon would get his wand and put it on his hand and say he would break it in half if he did not say everything was fine.  
  
Vermon had tied Harry to the bed and only let him out when he would need to go to the bathroom and every two days to take a bath and drink water apart from that he would stay tied up on the bed. His uncle would come in three times a day and always in a different hour when he was last expecting it and would beet him unconscious and get him by surprise so he was never ready.  
  
Until one day his uncle punched him in the eye and cut both his wrists, which made Harry fall unconscious. Just then the doorbell wrung. Vermon went down t check it.  
  
"Remus I'm worried about Harry" said his Godfather.  
  
"Well that's a surprise" said Remus sarcastically.  
  
"No I mean it, he doesn't seem like his self lately" said Sirius.  
  
"I know what you mean, he seems a little more unhappy then usual".  
  
"Yeah when we go check on him he only sticks his head out".  
  
"His fine his just depressed after the prophecy. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"Yeah I know but well his acting differently".  
  
"No his not, you're just paranoid".  
  
"No I'm not I bet those muggles are treating him like shit".  
  
"Look I have an idea why don't we go chek on him now?"  
  
"Good idea" said Sirius as he and Mooney went out the door and aparated to nº 4 Privet Drive.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Vermon.  
  
"It's Harry's guardians we're here to check o him" said Remus. Vermon panicked what would they do to him is they saw Harry lying on the floor unconscious? He whispered to Dudley to put Harry in his bed and make it look like he's sleeping.  
  
Vermon opened the door. "He's asleep and doesn't want to be bothered" said Vermon with his cold voice.  
  
'Yeah right like I am going to believe that you actually care that he's bothered'. "Well I'm sure we won't mind is we just go and have a look at him".  
  
"You are not coming inside my house" said Vermon.  
  
"Oh yes we are weather you like it or not" yelled Sirius pushing threw and going up to Harry's room. When he opens the door..  
  
Well that's it for now what do you think?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
I love critics you know. Now that I am on vacation I will be able to work on this story so I will update soon.  
  
And now for the votes.  
  
In the reviews tell me which you prefer.  
  
As soon as Sirius enters he sees Harry lying down on his bed "looking" like he is asleep and comes back down relieved and goes back to the Fenix head quarters. He never finds out and Harry stays with that burden until the end of the school year. He sees Harry lying there but notices his shallow breathing and pretends to be relieved and goes back a little unconvinced and when he sees the Dailey Prophet he goes back and tortures his uncle and takes Harry back. He sees him and get' relieved but suspicious of his uncle's consideration and pretends to go away, but keep watching him and the sees his uncle torturing him and the he tortures him and takes Harry to the hospital Where he is taken cared for. He sees Harry goes back to headquarters' and only finds out about this later when Rony sees his scratches after a Quiddich practice when he is taking a bath. You did not like any of the ideas and you have another one better. He goes to Harry's room and sees his black eyes takes of the cover and sees all the scratches comes down tortures Vermon and takes him to the burrow to be taken care of.  
Please review and telling me what you want to happen. 


	2. cHAPTER 2 RATED R FOR RAPE SEENS WEASLE...

Hello people. I just can't wait to make another chapter. I want to thank the three of you that reviewed. I hope more people reviews. And here are the few people that I would like to thank you for the review.  
  
DarkFlower2113 werewolf-at-weekends hpfan73  
  
SO only three people reviewed I am going to write about what won two out of one. Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't worry JK Rowling I won't take credit for your wonderful characters!! NOTE: This chapter is RATED R for extreme violence so unless you are sure you can take so much you may scroll down and read but if you are not read other fanfics.  
  
Sirius walked into Harry's room and..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Saw Harry sleeping peaceful on his bed he walked up to his bed and set next to him. "Remus' right I am just paranoid with Harry" thought Sirius. "But still he looks a little pale, I'm going to call the Weasleys and tell them to come and watch over him for a little while". He got up from bed and went down stairs.  
  
"Remus his fine let's go" said Sirius with a threatening voice. "And I hope he continues fine until we are able to get him from here so he is better be treated good or else, got it Dursley?"  
  
"Fine he is treated as he deserves it" said Vermon and closed the door.  
  
"Dudley what did you do?"  
  
"I dropped some powder on his face to cover the black eye".  
  
"Good boy here is 20 Euro".  
  
"Thanks dad".  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Vermon closed the door Sirius and Remus apparated to The Burrow.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" said Remus.  
  
"Hello Moly" said Sirius.  
  
"Hello Remus, Sirius" said Moly vary eagerly. "Do you have news about Harry? Is he alright? Oh poor Harry he must suffer so much in that house".  
  
"Well as a matter of fact we just came from there and his fine isn't he Sirius?"  
  
"Actually I'm here about this, I think something is going on with him and I don't know what but he didn't look right".  
  
"What is the matter with him? Oh if ever see those muggles I am going to throw a hex on them".  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Weasley I'm sure it's nothing, Sirius has just been paranoid with him lately".  
  
"With good reason Remus, Moly could you please call the boys here?"  
  
"Of course Sirius, Boys come down here immediately!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Boys it's about Harry!"  
  
Ginny came running down. Mrs. Weasley looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Boys lunch is ready!!"  
  
Suddenly a huge noise came from the stairs when the whole Weasley family came flying down.  
  
"Huh? Mom where's lunch?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah mom we're hungry!" said George.  
  
"Oh look at all of you, only Ginny came down when I said it was about Harry". Ginny turned ruby red.  
  
"But mom, Ginny is in love with Harry and vice versa" teased Ron. Ever since there fifth year Ron and Hermione have been dating and since Harry was felling like a third wheel he started talking to Ginny more and they have became friends.  
  
"Shut up just because we have become friends, you don't have to be jealous!" yelled Ginny back.  
  
"I am not jealous!"  
  
"Your right, your to busy with Hermione's tung down your throat to worry about stupid things like that aren't ya?" said Ginny with a satisfied smirk seeing Ron turn ruby red.  
  
"That's not true". Mumbled Ron trying to save his last bit of dignity.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" yelled Molly.  
  
"Okay listen, something's going on with Harry and I want you all to find out".  
  
"Great!!". Yelled all four in unusion.  
  
"Now look all four of you, I am going to let you go but no funny business understand?" said Moly sternly.  
  
"Yes mam" said all four.  
  
"Mom can I came this time, please?" asked Ginny with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course honey" said Mrs. Weasley defeated.  
  
"Good now let's all go to Privet Drive and kick some arse". said Ron hyperactively. They all went to the fireplace and yelled Mrs. Figg house since they couldn't use the Dursley's fireplace.  
  
"Wait before you go I don't want you to do anything. You have to understand that if you take Harry from there you will have to use magic and the ministry already think that we have been taking too much care of him lately and he doesn't need this sort of treatment and that he should have been expelled from Hogwarts a long time ago, so don't so anything until Sirius and I send pig there with no note so that you can bring Harry here to the Burow. You have to understand that if you do anything it will give the ministry a good reason to expel Harry from Hogwarts or even worse take him to Azkaban. Now do you understand what I'm saying?" said Remus all in one breath.  
  
"Yes sir we promise that no matter what happens we will only do something when we see Pig flying towards the house. Right?" said Ron looking at his siblings as the all noted.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my God! What are you lot doing here?"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Figg, but we came here to watch over Harry for a little while you don't mind if we use your fireplace do you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Of course not my dear. You must be the red head he talks about so much" said Mrs. Figg as Ginny blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah I guess I uff" Ginny fell to the floor as Ron came down from the fireplace. Soon all came down and were looking at the window of Harry's room with an invisibility and silencing charm placed by the twins on the broom and them selves.  
  
~*~  
  
Vermon Dursley walked up to the boy's room and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again and still no one answered. So he decided to go in.  
  
Harry was finally waking up with a blinding headache. He heard some one knock but didn't have the energy to answer it. He heard it again. Then he saw his uncle open the door and started yelling at him.  
  
"Who do you think you are? To good to answer the door too?"  
  
"S-sorry Uncle Ver.." Harry couldn't finish because Uncle Vermon pulled him out of bed and made him stand up. That movement was to quick for Harry as the whole room began to spin like an earthquake and he had to hold himself on the desk. Vermon saw blood on his pillow and then looked at the boys head and saw blood driping down his neck. Aparantley Harry was to dizzy to notice the blood going down his neck. "Go clean your self and then come down, I have some chores for you to do".  
  
"Yes Uncle Vermon" said Harry with effort as he went to the bathroom. When he got in there he felt something wet on his neck and saw the blood. He cleaned himself and went downstairs.  
  
"Dudley did opu hit his head on the desk when you put him in bed?" as Vermon.  
  
"Yeah by mistake" said Dudley with a smirk. Which made anyone doubt it was by mistake.  
  
"Good". Said Vermon as he saw Harry coming down stairs with effort. He was wearing an old shirt of Dudley when he was 13. Now at the age of 15 and to be 16 in a day it fit perfectly on him showing his muscles from Quidditch playing. Vermon noticed that the skinny boy was now gone and now a very well muscled young man has replaced him.  
  
"Now boy tell me do you do physical exercise on that freak school of yours?"  
  
"Yes there1s a sport there where I play" said Harry holding him self on the doorframe. He was feeling better but he still had to hold him self on something and he wondered why his uncle was asking these strange questions.  
  
"Well then since you have done so much exercise you can have a little bit more of hard work. Here is you list of chores and here is yours Dudley". Said Vermon giving Harry three pages and giving Dudley a little slip like that ones you pass in class.  
  
"Now you two do your chores while Vermon go up to our room and watch some TV" said Petunia.  
  
"Yes mam" said Harry trying to read the three pages with absurd commands. Such as clean the petals of the white flowers and calm your hair unless you want even more chores.  
  
"Yep well better get going then" said Harry but before he could begin his uncle called out for him.  
  
"And boy when you finish half of your chores you will call us and we will check them and if they are not done perfectly you are going to get a punishment" said Vermon threateningly.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vermon". Said Harry a he went to the kitchen and get the things to begin. He looked out the window and saw a sunny day too sunny. He looked at the list. "Guess I'll begin inside while outside is to sunny" said Harry.  
  
"Oh no your not you will do in the order of the list" said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"But it's to sunny" protested Harry. Vermon got up, got a baseball bat and hit him in the back four times. "If you speak back to your Aunt again you will wish you were never born" yelled Uncle Vermon. "And for a punishment you will get three more chores".  
  
"Yes U-Uncle Vermon" said Harry as he went to the garden and begin doing his chores.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at how he is being treated George we have to do something by the time we get the letter Harry will be dead" said Ron as George and Fred held him from going down there and killing the Dursleys.  
  
"Calm down Ron he will be in even bigger trouble if you do anything" said Fred.  
  
"Fine but can't we just I don't know at least threaten him?" asked Ron.  
  
"No we have to stay here quite until we get the letter"said George.  
  
"Fine where is Ginny anyway?" asked Ron.  
  
They looked around and saw Ginny going to the garden to go and watch her all time crush do his chores.  
  
When they got there they saw Harry working on mowing the lawn. It was so hot that his shirt was sticking to him and making his muscles stuck out even more making Ginny blush.  
  
"Well look at that Harry isn't skinny anymore, I bet Ginny likes it a lot. Don't you Ginny?" asked Fred and Ginny began to turn ruby red.  
  
"Shut up Fred or else I'll tell Alicia about that picture you have of her with no close on" said Ginny as Fred was fighting to not turn Ruby red.  
  
"Come let's go watch him somemore" said Rom to stop the fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry did half pf his chores and went up to his uncle's room and told him ti go and inspect it. Vermon looked at everything he did.  
  
"It's horrible, It's looks just like your hair. All messed up. Go up to your room and I will deal with you. Your going to re do it with me watching understand?" said Vermon giving Harry a slap in the face. Harry was to shocked to say anything and went up to his room.  
  
"Who does he think he is? I did everything perfectly" said Harry as he fell on his bed and went into a disturbing sleep.  
  
His dream..  
  
He was in a Hogwarts corridor. Walking where his feet took him. He looked right and left but there was no one there then suddenly he heard a scream and it sounded like Ginny!!  
  
"Ahh let me go Voldermort I haven't done anything to you!!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"Ohh my dear yes you have you are my bait since the boy I want loves you so much" said Voldermort.  
  
Harry ran up to him and yelled the killing curse but it just bounced of off him. He was about to kill Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!!!" Harry woke up with a start. But before he could think of anything his Uncle came into the room with a knife, baseball bat, four ropes, a sock and Dudley  
  
"So you aren't going to do your chores correctly hum?"  
  
"I did them" said Harry looking worried.  
  
"Dudley hold him down" said Vermon as Dudley went up to him and held him down on his arms. Vermon tied, with much effort since Harry was doing everything he could to get away from Dudley's grasp on him, Dudley was now junior world champion and was way stronger then Harry, his hands to the bed and then Dudley set on Harry's legs while Vermon tied his feet to the bed.  
  
"So you think you are too good to do the chores, huh?" said Vermon as he cut Harry's shirt off. Now it clearly showed his amazing muscles. He stabbed Harry in the side sending a wave of pain threw his body. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Harry but Vermon didn't seem to here.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Just Because you have a m-m-magic stick does not mean you can do what ever you want".  
  
"I did all the chores just as you asked me!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Do not yell back at me you freak!!!" yelled Vermon as he got the bat and started hitting him very much.  
  
"We have to do something Fred!!" said Ginny crying and being held by Ron. Who was already in the verge of pulling out his wand.  
  
"No we can't!!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel I want to pull out my wand just as much as you do, but if he is expelled from Hogwarts he will have to live here the rest of his life and then it will be even worse for him!!" said George who was holding him self from doing anything at the moment. They were all horrified at how Harry has been treated.  
  
"AHHHH!" yelled Harry as Vermon began cutting him with a knife.  
  
"There you go, now for the real lesson. Dudley go help your mom down stairs!" ah yelled at his son who was watching him with great smirk on his face. He frowned a little and got out of the room.  
  
"Now this will be pleasurable for me but it will hurt you a lot!!" said Vermon laughing as he pulled down his and Harry's pants.  
  
"Ron cover Ginny's eyes!" yelled Fred as Ron did what was told.  
  
"Let me go it's nothing I haven't seen before!" yelled Ginny, Suddenly there was a quiet and Ron forgot to cover her eyes anymore and all they could do was watch.  
  
"Now you are going to get it!!" said Vermon as he went inside Harry and out while Harry screamed in pain. HE begins to move faster and while it was quite pleasurable for Vermon it hurt Harry like no end. Vermon kept going in and out of Harry until the pain was so much that he couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.  
  
"Now he learned his lesson". Said Vermon as he went down stairs and left all of the things in his room.  
  
"Oh my God." Whispered Ginny as tears rolled freely down her cheek.  
  
"That's it I can't take it anymore!! Look at what his done to him!! He r-r- r-raped Harry!! I am going to get him!" yelled Ron as it took the effort of all three of them to hold Ron down.  
  
"Shh his come back!!" said Fred and they all fell silent waiting what else was going to happen.  
  
Vermon went up to Harry and made him sniff somethingwhich made him wake up instantly. "What what are you going t-to do to me now?" asked Harry, as he was still fighting not to loose counciuness again. The pain he felt was horrible.  
  
"This!!" said Vermon as he began hitting Harry with all of his force.  
  
"S-top it please!!" said Harry with all of his force so that he could not loose conscious.  
  
The Weasleys we're all petrified they have never heard Harry begging for mercy before. Then before they new they heard Pig chipping in Ron's ear it took them a little while to notice the small owl behind Ron's big head but Ginny was the first to here it and with her broom she was the first to burst into the room followed by her brothers she landed and went to Harry's aid while Ron and the other began beating up his uncle.  
  
"Oh Harry are you alright?" said Ginny carefully pulling the ropes out and pushing his shorts up as of he was made of fragile material.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry hallucinating.  
  
"No silly it's me your friend Ginny" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Ahh don't yell so much, my head is hurting l-l-like h-hell" he was begging to lose conscious.  
  
"No Harry don't fall sleep" you have to stay awake until we can get someone to get you.  
  
"B-but I'm so tired" said Harry closing hi eyes. Ginny took of his glasses and put them on the table. She would hold his eyes open if necessary.  
  
"You can't if you fall sleep you might never wake up" said Ginny soothingly.  
  
"I ache all over, and I fell sticky" said Harry.  
  
"Calm down you're going to be fine. You try not to sleep while I write something down to send threw Pig okay?"  
  
"I-I'll try not to sleep but it it's hard not to".  
  
"You can do it". Ginny got a paper and a quill and wrote down a massage to Sirius to come quickly and bring a stretcher. She gave it to Pig and sent it.  
  
"I'm back are you alright?" asked Ginny trying to make conversation.  
  
"I-I'm fine" said Harry trying to smile. Ginny looked at his body and saw all of the scratches and purple bumps on him. "Poor thing" she thought.  
  
By then the Weasley brother had already beaten Vermon and throwed him out of the room and Fred locked a door with a magic spell.  
  
"Oh my God! Harry I promise you will be alright we just need to send a letter to Sirius for him to come and get you I don't want to do anything and hurt you even more. Now every body do not panic you here me do not panic, now every body come down you understand calm down!! Where is Pig? PIG! PIG!" yelled Ron panicking.  
  
"Ron, Ron, RON!! Calm down!!" yelled George.  
  
"Yeah Ron. Look Ginny sent Sirius a letter already and came here" said Fred.  
  
"M-Mr. Weasley c-c-calm down I-I'm fine I'm just tired but your.. " said Harry as he was silenced by Ginny putting a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Shh Harry don't speak". Whispered Ginny. He became quiet.  
  
"I-I'm fine I.." said Harry as he suddenly couldn't stay awake anymore and blacked out.  
  
"Oh my! Harry!" yelled and made sure his pulse was still stable.  
  
"His pulse is very, very slow. I-I hope he doesn't doesn't" said Ginny as Ron hugged her.  
  
"Don't dare say that Ginny. He is going to be fine you'll see. His been threw worse" said Ron as tears escaped his eyes. This they had never seen Ron cry before astonished Fred and George. Even they were serious and mature about this. It was no laughing matter.  
  
"Where is that bastard that did this this to Harry! I am going to kill him now!" said Sirius. Who had just apparated.  
  
"His not going to do anything to him so soon. We made sure of that" said Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, now where is the stretcher for Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Here" said Sirius as he made a stretcher. Fred magically put Harry on the stretcher.  
  
"We have to wait for the ambulance. Aparating with such an angered person is very dangerous" said Sirius.  
  
"Didn't they give you any medicine to give him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They did give me this needle to give him" said Sirius. He was about to give Harry the shot but his hand was shaking too much from rage.  
  
"Let me give him the shot Sirius" said Ginny as she took the needle and gave him the shot properly. "There now he will be able too hold on until some one comes".  
  
"Good now where is that bastard? So I can give him a word or two" said Sirius.  
  
"Down stairs but Sirius you have just been cleared up don't o do something you don't want to" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know Remus told me the same thing". He went down stairs and started yelling and punching something.  
  
"Well no use, but Dursley has not had enough punishment yet" said Ginny.  
  
Soon they heard the ambulance and took him to St. Mungo's.  
  
Well there you go another chapter done!! I hope you like it!!  
  
I know I know. Poor Harry suffered way to much. But I was inspird when I wrote this. I hope you like it. Things are going to be much better I tell you. Now for the votes.  
  
Harry goes to St. Mungo's and stays in a come for some time then wakes up and stays at the brow and goes to Hogwarts. The events we decide later. Harry dies end of story. I have no more ideas so you send me what you think should happen.  
  
Please don't forget to review. I hope you didn't notice but in my fic Sirius does not die in Harry's fifth year. I hated when that happened!! So he is alive!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT BYE!!! 


	3. CHAPTER 3 OBSESSIVE REPORTERS

Hello people I1m doing this chapter for two reasons. 1:I am trying to do something under my name but I can't and 2 because I want to.  
  
So I'm sorry I didn't thank anyone for reviews.  
  
Ginny was waiting outside the E.R. for about half an hour. All of his friends and family was here already. She had instantly sent a letter to all of them to come see Harry.  
  
"Oh my God, Ron is he going to be okay?" asked Hermione as she cried on Ron's chest and he patted her back.  
  
"Calm down Hermione his going to be fine," said Ron soothingly.  
  
"I still can't believe that his uncle is capable of doing such horrible things," said Hermione.  
  
"He is and I am going to get back at him as soon as I have a chance" said Ron.  
  
"No your not, not unless I get to him first" said Bill.  
  
"Yeah us to" said Fred and George in unison.  
  
"No none of are going to do anything, we are going to put him on court I don't want any of my sons in Azkaban" said Moly.  
  
"Excuse Me," said the healer who was tending for Harry.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hemione anxiously.  
  
"Who is Ginny?" asked the healer.  
  
"Why?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well first let me introduce myself" said the healer.  
  
"My name is Mr. Hurband, I'm the healer attending to Mr. Potter and he has been mumbling something of some Ginny and that he wants her by her side. He is in a state of coma and awakening so he should be near this person it might help him heal quicker" said Mr. Hurband.  
  
"Come on mom let me go it might help him get better" said Ginny blushing slightly.  
  
"Okay go" said Mrs. Weasley. Every one watched her figure retreating with the same thought on their mind. They all knew for the crush that Ginny had for Harry and how clueless his been, but could it be that he was finally returning the feelings?  
  
Ginny entered the room and saw him. He had bruises all over his body and was trembling slightly. The doctors informed her that they tried already putting all sorts of medicine there but nothing seem to help, that when he was also emotionally damaged not even magic could help. She came closer and could here him mumble something in hid state of coma/awake.  
  
"Ginny, no I wont let him take you, no he wont I won't let him I - I will protect you no matter what" whispered Harry and only Ginny could hear. She grabbed his hand and pressed a little.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I'm going to be here no matter what you can count on me" said Ginny. The doctors checked his health and noticed that he had relaxed slightly.  
  
"So it is working good" said Mr. Hurband.  
  
"Mr. Hurband is he going to be okay? He looks horrible" asked Ginny in the verge of tears.  
  
"Well I am not going to lie to you Ms. Ginny but he is in a pretty bad shape and. well he is going to be able to go to the school in the Hogwarts express with you and your friends, you must understand and be patient with him, he has been severely harmed in the three worst possible ways mental, physical and sexual. He is seriously ill from what I saw on he chart he had a slight cold and he had a big cut on the bad. He will have to stay here for about 3 days and he will have to recover a lot so he will be very weak and I doubt you will come here and see him awake at any time. He will not want any physical contact with anyone for quite some time and he will not talk much but it's nothing permanent and it will go away you just have to be very patient with. You won't be able to understand what goes on threw his head" said the doctor very seriously.  
  
"I understand I'll tell them what's gong on" said Ginny.  
  
"Don't bother there is already another doctor their telling them the same thing".  
  
"Good". They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a minute until Harry began to put pressure on Ginny's hand and it began to hurt.  
  
"Ouch, Harry let go of my hand".  
  
"Ginny!!" yelled Harry as he opened his yeys and took in his surroundings. "W-Where am I?"  
  
"Your in St. Mungo's, clam down you are going to be fine" said Mr. Hurband.  
  
"Where's Ginny?"  
  
"I'm right here Harry" she said as she hugged him. When they let go of each other their lips touched for a mere second, making her blush a little.  
  
"Ginny |I was so worried about you".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was, now tell me ouch!!!"  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Potter but we didn't do anything, don't you remember?" asked MR. Hurband. After moments silent he remembered.  
  
"Yes I do" he said as he looked down.  
  
"Good I thought you had amnesia".  
  
"Good thing I don't".  
  
"Please calm down you are still shaking" said Mr. Hurband. The others healers moved Ginny aside and took Harry to another bed o carry him out of the E.R. and into his room. AS he left the room he felt extremely tired and blacked out.  
  
"Oh my God poor Harry" gasped Hermione as she saw him lying in the bed full with bruises.  
  
"Is he?" asked Ron.  
  
"No his just woken up from his sleep and had a talk with Ginny witch took out all of his energies" said Mr. Hurband. "He just needs to rest".  
  
"Ginny what did you talk about?" asked Ron.  
  
"About things it's really none of your business Ron" said Ginny smiling witch she knew annoyed Ron to death.  
  
"Fine be that way I 'm gonna get it out of him later anyway" said Ron putting while Hermione rubbed his arm.  
  
The doctor came out with Harry on the bed he was pushing. Every one gasped as they saw the boy who lived almost dead. He was only wearing his shorts which made has very well shaped muscles show out and they all could the bruises all over him and the cuts made Hermione's eyes well up in tears.  
  
"Oh my God I knew he was bad but not that bad" said Hermione as Ron hugged her.  
  
"His fine he is severely hurt as you can see but he will survive, he is after all the boy who lived" said Mr. Hurband.  
  
"When is he going to wake up?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Well as you see he is very hurt, so you should only come back in a day or two we need to do some test on him".  
  
"Okay, Come on let's all go to the burrow so I can make some tea. Good bye Mr. Hurband".  
  
"Good bye Mrs. Weasley and before you go I must ask you not to tell anyone about this it would very critical for his health if hundreds of reporters came down here and wanted to ask questions to him".  
  
"Don't worry no one well tell anyone a soul" said Mrs. Weasley as she called her children and went of.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Mrs. Weasley had asked all of them to come and sleep in her house. It was morning and they were already up. Ginny was in the kitchen helping her mother with breakfast while the others were in the living room waiting.  
  
"I'm so worried about him I hope his okay" said Hemione sitting next to Rom.  
  
"His going to be fine 'Mione, he isn't a child and we will get back at his uncle for what we did to him" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah we will get some of the WWWs tha we have at the store to train on him" said Fred. The bell rang and he went to answer it just as the daily prophet arrived by one the owls. Hermione read the article and gasped. Every one looked at her.  
  
"What is it 'Mione?".  
  
"Ron, while you were at the Dursley's did you not notice anyone else there?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because apparently Rita Skeeter was there and she made a huge article about him and what happened and of course she twisted some things around" she handed him the paper and read it out loud.  
  
Head line: The Boy Who Lived: Did the Fame get to his head?  
  
As we all know the boy who lived Harry James Potter, has again proven that he thinks he is too good to do anything. As you all know the trouble he costs at his school: Hogwarts school of which craft and Wizardry we have yet another knews. I Rita Skeeter have been following him around on his summer vacation numbest known to him and have made a little story about what he does in his summer vacation. The pictures below show what he does on his summer vacation. ( A picture of him mowing the lawn with his sweaty T-shirt) The picture above shows some of his simple chores like mowing the lawn. Apparently he like to show of even in the muggle world. (another photo of when accidentally got away from his uncles grip) As you can see he also think he is too good to get a slap from his poor uncle who is works hard to take care of him. He hits his uncle back. He abuses of the hospitality. (another photo of Dudley's room) Here is a photo of his room. He gets everything he wants and still abuses of his hospitality. (a photo after his uncle hurt him for the first time and him crying out in pain) Here you can see him when his poor uncle finally after 16 years of enduring him finally hits him and this is how he takes it. As you must know he was severely injured by his uncle and is now located at St. Mungos. (A picture of the weasleys plus Hermione and Sirius) This is his supposed family. Who was at the hospital at the time he arrived. I did not get the chance to interview. I am sorry but I will try as soon as possible. Next week I will have another article ready for all of you. Good bye and have a good day.  
  
Ron finished reading it and George took it from him. He looked at the pictures.  
  
"This makes it sound like his a brat and thinks his too good for anything" yelled Ron.  
  
"Guys you have to come to the door and see this!" yelled Fred. They all went to the kitchen and saw him struggling to keep the door shut. They all looked out the window and saw the Burrow garden in a pool of reporters trying to get in the house and make interviews with them.  
  
"They are not getting in here as long as I'm alive" said Ron as he made a shielding spell and kept dragging away the reporters.  
  
"Oh my what is this?" asked Mrs. Weasley who had just come and saw the door.  
  
"Read the daily prophet and you'll understand" said Fred. Moly got the paper read it and gasped.  
  
"If it's bed like this here then I wonder what it's like at.." they all looked at her and at the same time Fred and George apparated to the hospital to help out there.  
  
"While there at the hospital 'Mione and I will cast some spells to help keep the reporters from the rooms they're already getting past the one I just cast" said Ron while he grabbed Hermione's hand and went to the bedroom to cast the spells.  
  
"No your not Ronald Weasley you might be expelled".  
  
"Mom look at how much magic is going on around here a doubt they will notice that we are doing magic here too" and with that said he went to the room with 'Mione.  
  
"Mom what's going on?" asked Ginny who had just come in.  
  
"Here read this" said Mrs. Weasley and began explaining to her the whole ordeal.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank God you're here, we were just going to call you. Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"They're" said Fred.  
  
"Trying to keep the reporters away from the burrow" finished George.  
  
"Is there that many people there?" asked Mr. Wealsey.  
  
"No I think just about half" said Fred.  
  
"Of course they want to speak to the great Harry Potter then to his family" said George.  
  
"Your right, why don't you go to his room and make sure no one apparatus there" said Mr., Weasley as he held out another reporter from entering the hospital. It was chaos. Reporters from flying in brooms to trying to stun the healers were invading the whole hospital.  
  
Fred and George apparated to his room and were shocked when they saw that a reporter had gotten in and had just put the cruciatus curse on Harry when Fred unarmed him and George ran out to get a doctor. Charlie and Bill came running in to aid Harry who was breathing heavy.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Bill.  
  
"Who did this to him?" asked Charlie. Fred pointed to the reporter trying to escape. Too late Charlie stunned him and Bill took him to the aurors.  
  
"Harry are you alright, can you speak? Here follow my finger if you can here me" said Charlie. It took a little while of moving his finger but Harry finally followed and was able to speak just one word before he blacked out.  
  
"Ginny".  
  
"What did he say, Bill?"  
  
"He said Ginny, is anything going on between them?"  
  
"No but this is good blackmail material to have." Once he finished the doctor came in and checked him out.  
  
"Oh my, he got worse" said the healer and put a spell on his lungs to keep rising and falling. "He is breathing with difficulty and his in a coma now. Let's just hope that he is good by the start of school we are going to do everything in our power to make him better so he can go to school" said the doctor and left.  
  
"Great now how am I going to tell that to the others?" asked Charlie.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bill who had just come in.  
  
"Harry woke up said Ginny and blacked out" said Charlie.  
  
"He said Ginny?"  
  
"Yup, our Harrienkins s in love with our little baby sister" said George. But he Bill didn't here that cause he had already apparated to the Burrow up check on his sister.  
  
~*~  
  
The reporters still had not giving up and Ron and Hermione were getting very tired even with the help pf Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly all the reporter's look on e way heard some one shout an order and they all went away hurrying.  
  
"Why did they just go away all of the sudden?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know let me go check if everything is alright" said Ginny as she opened the door and looked out side. They heard a scream and went to see what happened. A reporter was held Ginny with his wand at her neck.  
  
"I want a interview and if I don't get one she goes with me and I get all of the information out of her using crutius" said the obsessive reporter. The back by a red head stunned him.  
  
"Bill!" yelled his mother and went to hug his some making shore to walk on top of the reporter who just tried to kill her only daughter. She hugged him and kissed him until he couldn't breath anymore.  
  
"Mom let me go I can't breath" said Bill.  
  
"Bill how's Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Some reporter hit him with a crucius curse and he got into a coma, he might not go to school in the first day" said Bill.  
  
"Oh poor Harry he doesn't deserve this" said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged her daughter even harder thinking of Harry.  
  
"Mom let me go I can't breath".  
  
"Sorry honey".  
  
"Mom what's going to happen to Harry now?"  
  
"He will be fine, look I'll tell Dumbledore to make send his..'" Said Mrs. Weasley as an owl swooped down and gave Mrs. Weasley their Hogwarts letters.  
  
"I guess Dumbledore guessed that already he gave me his letters and speaking of Dumbledore I asked him to come over here so I could speak to him". They herd a noise inside the house. "Guessed that should be him" said Moly.  
  
Everyone went inside and saw Dumbledore sitting on the table awaiting for them. "Hello Molly how are you doing?"  
  
"Albus I suppose you already know what happened to poor Harry".  
  
"Yes, I was just there and he is in a rather bad condition, but no matter he will get better soon from what I saw he will arrive in the second day of school. Do not worry Moly. He will be fine" said Albus with a slight smile.  
  
"Thank God Albus I think of him as my own child".  
  
"Yes I know, Moly. Oh I almost forgot to give it to you, the aurors and my self were going threw Harry's things and we fond some galleons on his trunk. I told the aurors I knew where to put it to good use and I am going to give them to you so that you can by Harry's materials".  
  
"Thank you Albus I will by his materials and Ron will take them with him to give them to Harry".  
  
"Good I must go now, I would love to say and chat but I have to go and help Harry's recovery. Snape and myself are preparing a potion to help on Harry's getting better.  
  
"Thank you Albus I really appreciate it, good bye".  
  
"Good Bye Moly, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Bill".  
  
"Good bye they all said in unison".  
  
~Hope you liked it.  
  
I am not going to check to this vote thing anymore. I am just going to write it. I would like some reviews evethough I am not getting lots I just love writing so much that I am going to continue to write this anyway.  
  
BUT IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
